dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sora Satan(Hakai Suu)
Sora Satan is one of the characters appearing in Highschool ExC. He is a direct descendant of the original Devil King Satan, being his grandson, and is also the former Devil King Satan of the current Underworld. He was known as the Black Satan, having resigned from his duty due to the growing corruption of the Underworld. He also became the Grandmaster of Kuoh Academy after Zeoticus made way for him, the latter doing it on his request. He is also the Pawn and only servant of Venelena Gremory, prior to and/or after his disappearance. Appearance Sora appears as an attractive young man in his early twenties. He is usually seen wearing his signature navy jersey with a white undershirt, along with a small gold crown on the right side of his jersey; a tattered, faded white scarf tied around his neck and a pair of brown leather boots. He has black chin-length hair, and striking light blue eyes. During the state which he likes to call "Satan-mode", similar to Hiro, his appearance changes drastically. Sora now sports white, silvery hair and blood red eyes. Personality During his first appearance, Sora was playful, ruthless, and violent towards Hiro. Not hesitating to cut the latter's right arm after he had tried to attack him, as well as taunting him again and again. This was later revealed to be a disguise. Sora's true personality, while retaining the playfulness, is that of a kind, gentle and caring father to his "people". He always looks out for his allies, and tries to care for them by acting like their father-figure, this was shown during his conversation with Hiro about their bloodlines being a "blessing" rather than a "curse". Or, in his own words, "A gift given to us by our grandfathers, so that we may take care of the world they left behind." However, during Satan-mode, Sora loses all emotion and is focused on destroying the opponent. Almost not responding to anything, he'll annilhiate everything that tries to stop him. In battle however, he always respects his opponents, although some circumstances can change this. He always waits for the enemy to give it their all before giving his all as well. And he always preferable gives them a honorable death. He is also very industrious as he is currently the highest ranking among Reincarnated Devils in terms of Devil's Jobs, having earned his way to a High-class Rank with the longest method, and having reached his grandfather's former position after having overwhelmed the Underworld. Despite this, he is still seen as a threat by the Great King faction, to which he shares a mutual hatred with, viewing them as the very cancer that slowly kills the Underworld. History Sora was born to a human woman, and a direct descendant of Satan as his father. He grew up with a childhood friends, Rufus Lucifer, and a guardian, Red, having a rivalry with the former. Prior to the Great War, he had met a young Venelena Gremory, having become friends with her, and they eventually falling in love with each other. Having survived the Great War, he met both Azazel and Michael as enemies. In an attempt to protect him from those hunting him down, his grandfather, the original Satan, used one of his abilities to manipulate time and bring back Sora to the state of infancy. Eventually, the war ended, with Sora's grandfather dead, and the Three Great Factions weakened. Venelena, thinking he was dead, was comforted by a young Zeoticus Gremory, whom she was meant to marry. The former later falling in love with the latter, and getting married, giving birth to the siblings Rias and Sirzechs Gremory. Unknown to the two, Sora had always wanted Venelena to end up with Zeoticus, Zeoticus' feelings being made clear to Sora, as well as the fact that he can give her a better, more satisfying life, pushed Sora to this decision. After being made a child, Sora, amnesiatic, was found by the Old Satan Faction. There, he unknowingly reunited with Rufus, and met a young Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub, and Katerea Leviathan. When he came of right age, he fought with his fellow descendants of Devil Kings against the Anti-Satan Faction, whom where he met Sirzechs Lucifer. The latter being intrigued by his skill and strength as such a young age, always at the forefront and causing the most casualties for the Anti-Satan Faction. Prompting Sirzechs to come home and ask his father about the story he always told him as a child. Sirzechs then remembers the grandson of the great Devil King Satan, and how he fought the war against the Angels and Fallen Angels. Having witnessed how the child fought, Sirzechs once again returned to the battlefield to find the child who he now knows is the grandson of the original Devil King. At the conclusion of the war, the Anti-Satan Faction was successful in driving away the Old Satan Faction into the far corners of the Underworld. He became one of the Devils to defect and join the new government, aside from Grayfia Lucifuge. He is reuinited with a now older Venelena Gremory, who easily recognizes him for he looked the same. He is then reincarnated by her using seven of her mutation pieces, in which Sora strived to become the leader of the Underworld, which he eventually reached through hard work. After becoming a Satan, he unavoidably gets into an argument with the Great King Faction, with Sora wanting to abolish the 'class' system and make everyone in the Underworld equal. Despite this, the Great King Faction remained adamant and proclaimed that "the fruit has fallen so far from the tree." Causing Sora to resign from his position, leaving it to Ophis' spawn whom he adopted as his son, Lyon. Unknowingly making Lyon the first Devil King to not be an actual Devil. He later disappears, causing the Underworld to become what it is now, but not before granting the members of his peerage their own set of evil pieces. Unknown to the world, that he had settled down at Kyoto to investigate the whereabouts of his opposite, the descendant of the God of the Bible. Having met Shekinah and Ezekiel there, with whom he formed a group that jeopardized the activities of the Khaos Brigade discreetly. Powers and Abilities Immense Demonic Power: As a direct descendant of the original Satan, Sora is currently the most powerful Devil in the Underworld, with the exception of Hiro. In fact, he is also included in the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World", alongside Ajuka Beelzebub and Sirzechs Lucifer. According to Azazel and Michael, Sora is "two steps behind Shiva, in terms of power", in his base form, and according to Indra, "If God created the world, Sora would be the one to destroy it." Overall, he is a very abnormal Devil who never fails to overwhelm those around him, and even himself. *'Satan Mode' (セータン・モード, Sētan Mōdo): Also known as Blood of The Devil Emperor, it is a technique possessed by anyone who is a descendant of the original Satan. The only known possessors being his grandfather, his father, and lastly, him. It turns the possessor of the technique's hair into white and eyes blood red whenever the possessor enters this state. In this state, Sora is stated to be invulnerable to any type of Holy elements. Being able to touch the Sephiroth Graal and the True Longinus without injury. 72 Pillars: As a descendant of the original Satan, Sora is able to use all of the abilities that the 72 Pillars possesses. This includes the Power of Destruction from the Bael clan, the Hydrokinesis which can also be turned into Cryokinesis from the Sitri clan, the Chronokinesis from the Agares clan, the Pyrokinesis from the Phoenix clan, the superhuman strength from the Balam clan, the power over lions of the Vapula clan, and the ability to render things 'worthless' and disable their effects from the Belial clan, and many more. Sora is also able to use all of these in combination perfectly, completely in contrast with Hiro who does not have any control over his powers, only being able to utilize Holy lightning and flames. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Sora can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Immense Durability: Sora, as a Devil, is very hard to defeat. Despite using Holy Swords or other objects with holy properties. This is seen when Sora was able to shrug off the sensation of pain after being impaled by Hiro's Excalibur replica. Immense Stamina: Sora, having spent a majority of his youth training his body past it's limits, has attained the ability to go on fighting for days without tiring. Enhanced Speed: Through the use of Promotion, Sora can enhance his speed. Enhanced Demonic Power: Through the use of Promotion, Sora can further enhance his already immense demonic power. Enhanced Durability: Through the use of Promotion, Sora can further enhance his defense. Immense Strength: Being a Devil, as well as a former Satan, Sora has enough strength to put himself in the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World." Master Swordsman: While having wielded many weapons in the past, he now stays true to using a single sword. He has mastered almost every traditional sword art in Japan. This is further shown as he is capable of landing accurate hits that were able to overwhelm even someone as skilled as Hiro. Equipment Yamato (大和, Yamato): A sacred, sheathless Japanese sword given to Sora as a sign of friendship from the chief Goddess Amaterasu after he chose to settle down in Kyoto. It takes the appearance of a long katana with no hilt and bandages acting as it's handle. It holds great power that classifies neither as Demonic or Holy, but is 'pure'. Sora had always wielded the weapon, and it alone as a sign of respect. Sora being the first one to come up with the concept of having peace with the other factions and races. Quotes TBA Trivia *Sora's appearance is based off of Yato from the anime Noragami. *According to Azazel, the conference that was held to create a peace treaty between the Three Great Powers was thought out entirely by Sora, many years prior to it's actual occurence. Causing her to "Wonder why they decided to do it now.", be surprised. *Sora's favorite food is a strawberry sundae. *Ironically, while he is a Devil, his name, Sora(空), means sky. *Sora is also a Japanophile, and has learned to love the country so much that he chose to protect it rather than the Underworld, being friends with Amaterasu and some other Japanese gods. The said gods having kept his hiding in Kyoto a secret. *In the pastl, Sora was the actual cause why Rias became a Japanophile. Having given her many gifts from the aforementioned country as her uncle, in an attempt to help her forget of her newly found fear of llamas, to no avail. But a different result was produced instead, that being Rias turning into a Japanophile. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Hakai Suu Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters